Gehennas
Gehennas and his fellow flamewakers were extricated from the Elemental Plane by Ragnaros shortly after Thaurissan accidentally summoned the Firelord. Unlike the fire elementals, who are beings of pure flame, the flamewakers are elementals composed of flesh and blood. Gehennas resides near the bottom of the Firelord's elemental hierarchy and covets the power and station of his superiors. He is distrusted by all who serve with him, with the exception of his two loyal guards, who believe they might gain from their overseer's ascension.http://entertainment.upperdeck.com/wow/en/teaser/molten_core Gehennas is a Shadow-based Flamewaker with two Flamewaker Elite guards watching over the Rune of Mohn. Attacks and Abilities Gehennas *Shadow Bolt :2000-2500 point shadow bolt on one non-tank target. :School: Shadow :Range: 40 yards *Rain of Fire :Calls down a molten rain, burning all enemies in a selected area for 925 to 1075 Fire damage every 2 sec. for 6 sec. :School: Fire :Range: 40 yards :Radius: 10 yards *Gehennas' Curse :Reduces healing effects for nearby enemies by 75% for 5 min. :Type: Curse :School: Shadow :Radius: 45 yards Flamewakers *Fist of Ragnaros :Stuns nearby enemies, rendering them unable to move or attack for 4 sec. :School: Physical :Radius: 8 yards *Sunder Armor :Hacks at an enemy's armor, reducing it by 1000 per Sunder Armor. Lasts 20 sec. Can stack up to 20 times. :School: Physical :Range: Melee *Strike :Strikes at an enemy, inflicting normal damage plus 35. :School: Physical :Range: Melee Strategy Clear the entire area around Gehennas and then pull the guards to the south west and tank Gehennas in the center of the room. Make sure Gehennas is far enough away that the only people in range of his curse, shadow bolt, and rain of fire are the main tank and his healers/decursers. The two guards need to be tank far away from Gehennas and need to be kept a decent distance apart, otherwise the tanks and melee DPS will end up stun locked the entire battle from the two cleaves. The MT on Gehennas will need a dedicated decurser usually a mage, but a druid will work as well. The tank must have the curse removed as soon as possible. Gehennas deals a fair amount of damage and you will not be able to keep the tank up if he is only receiving 25% of the healing. Once the two guards are dead the entire raid should focus on killing Gehennas. The guards go down pretty quickly, Gehennas takes a while. Mages and druids in this fight should be sure to adjust their decursing priority list to place the MT at the top, followed by other melee players, as the curse greatly reduces the amount of healing a player can receive. Reward Reputation: Provides 100 reputation with the Hydraxian Waterlords at revered. Quests * Obtain the Hand of Shazzrah, Lucifron, Gehennas, and Sulfuron for Duke Hydraxis Notes * Gehennas' name is most likely a reference to Gehenna, the Jewish hell named after the Hinnom valley of Jerusalem. * Gehennas is next to one of the runes that must be doused before fighting Majordomo. * See other Molten Core Bosses. * At level 80, this is arguably the most difficult boss in Molten Core to solo without being able to dispel his Curse. Videos References External links Category:Flamewakers Category:Bosses Category:Molten Core mobs